


cyberfoxes story chapter 2 - what Do you fight for ?

by cyberfoxlinkuei



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberfoxlinkuei/pseuds/cyberfoxlinkuei
Summary: Cyberfox learns something about Scorpion this is Chapter 2





	cyberfoxes story chapter 2 - what Do you fight for ?

* cyberfox was sleeping and dreaming of what was to come. She woke up to the sound of someone in the room she woke up* Who is there ? * She yelled as she got up * it was Scorpion: Wooo there was going to get you up it is 5:00 in the morning.* He said with his hands In the air with. A smile on his face * cyberfox: oh sorry sir I did not know it was you * puts her weapons down* scorpion: now get ready so we can start* smile's and leave so she can get ready* cyberfox* gets ready and comes out of the little house and sees scorpion standing there * Good morning sir what are we doing today scorpion: training and more training and more and cyberfox* smile's* OK I get it * giggles* scorpion* stands ready to fight* cyberfox* sees something in his pocket* sir do you want to put that aside so it doesn't get broken? Scorpion* looks at his pocket and takes out a small hand carved Bear* o yea I * stops and looks at it * I mead this for my son * cyberfox* eyes sparkly* you have a son* scorpion: yes he is just a week old feels longer * starts to rub it eyes sparkly* he is to young but when he gets older. I plan to give him this. Cyberfox: what's his name ? Scorpion: Jubei Hasashi . Cyberfox: that's a nice name sir * smile's* hope to meet him some day . Scorpion: haha yea when he was born I was well scared* looks sad a little* scared he was so small felt like I could. Hurt him felt like . I thought was I not good enough for my son . For my wife sorry I am going on and on * puts it on the ground by a tree * guess they are the reason I fight . * Looks at cyberfox* you will find a reason to fight and when you do . All be proud of you now * smile's* let's get started.

Scorpion: well what are you wanting for ? Cyberfox: for this * she runs at scorpion with her katana*

Scorpion* grabs her arm *

Cyberfox* fox chains come out and wrap around his wrist*

Scorpion* eyes widened flips cyberfox she hits the ground chains still have him*

Cyberfox: you won't get away the easy scorpion.* She kicks him in the gut fox chains let go*

Scorpion* hit's a tree * that was a good move fox* throws his chain at me * GET OVER HERE!

Cyberfox* gets out of the way and grabs the chain pulls him to the ground*

Scorpion* gets up and runs at me hitting me in the gut *

Cyberfox* drops to the ground in pain*

Scorpion: get up

Cyberfox* Gasp's trying to get up *

Scorpion: I said GET UP!

Cyberfox* trys to get up but falls down *

Scorpion: what are you doing ?you have to get up you have to fight.

Cyberfox* gets up trys to stay up *

Scorpion* punches her sends her into a tree * you are holding back you can't do that. Do you think the Lin kuei will just. Let you kill them. They have been killing are people for years. You will be known problem if you hold back.

Cyberfox: Sir .... * gets up blood coming from her chest and head *

Scorpion* looks at his spear with blood* cyberfox what did I just I thought I punched you * face gose white*

Cyberfox: your right I can't hold back I have to fight .* Still stands *

Scorpion* walks over holds her up* just relax all take care of that.* Some time passes and she is all bandaged up*

Cyberfox: thank you sir .* grabs her head

Scorpion: you are a good fighter but you can't hold back .

Cyberfox: I know sir I just don't...

Scorpion: I know we don't like that have to kill. I don't like to but I have to sometimes. I have a son and wife to come back .To fight for * smile's* what do you fight for then fox?

Cyberfox* smile's back * I fight for a better world And for the ones I care about so they can be happy. And not have to worry about anything but being happy.* Giggles* that must sound funny

Scorpion: haha not at all fox sounds like a beautiful thing to fight for. Now relax all be back soon * walks out of the little house *

Cyberfox* lays down and falls asleep*


End file.
